Love and Passion of PLL
by MamaPLL
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots based on the characters in PLL. I do not own PLL. This consist of many Sex scenes from Spoby, Erzia, and Haleb. Mixed in with a little of the actual cast.


**A Special Intruder**

**Aria's POV**

I stretched my arms out and rolled slightly into where I expected my boyfriend's loving arms. When I only felt the cold sheet next to me, I opened one eye to scan the room of where he could've gone. I sat up on my elbows, "Ezra?" No reply.

_What? Why would he leave? Last night was amazing_, _I was kind of hoping to continue it…_

I put my palms to my head, laid back on my pillow and let out a little groan. Eventually, I rolled out of Ezra's bed. I walked over to his dresser and slipped on one of his t-shirts. I walked into the kitchen and searched for some kind of note.

_Nothing._

"I'll find out later," I mumbled. I looked at the clock. _8:05. _I still had two hours until I had to be home. I decided I would take a shower and then wait for Ezra to come back.

_Where the hell did he go…_

I took back of his t-shirt and hopped in the steamy shower. "Mmmhh," I sighed as the warm water ran down my body. I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when I heard the front door open and close. "Ezra?" I called out while getting shampoo in my mouth. "Ezra." I said sternly. I was able to get most of the shampoo out of my hair before I turned of the water. I opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

_Crap. Today of all days I forget to grab a towel. _

I grabbed the loofa intent on whacking the thief. I poked my head out of the bathroom. Whoever this was they were in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

"Hmmm," I sighed to my self as I opened the fridge. I had just gone out and gotten Aria's favorite breakfast. I wanted to surprise her because we had the most amazing time last night. I grabbed the milk and shut the fridge.

"Ahh!"

"Ah!" My girlfriend stood in front of me, naked, sopping wet and holding a loofa. "Oh my God. What did I miss?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Shit." She gave me a little hit.

"Hey!" I pushed the loofa out of her hand, "What was that for?"

"You scared me so much," she groaned.

I laughed, "I'm glad that it wasn't someone else. You would have killed them with that loofa."

"Ha. Ha," she said in a monotone voice as she leaned into kiss me. I gladly bent down to kiss her back. Our tongues battled for dominance. She moaned into my mouth before she broke our lips. "I'm gonna go finish my shower."

I poked my head around the corner. "Will you need any help with that?" I teased flashing her my smile.

She stopped at the bathroom door and said, "Maybe," she walked in but a second later poked her head out and mouthed _Come here._

I groaned and followed her in there. I could feel my cock twitching with excitement.

"Nope," Aria said as I tried to touch her beautiful body. I raised my eyebrows questioning her choice. "You're wearing much more clothing than me."

"Is this better?" I said taking of my shirt, revealing my abs.

"Little bit." She replied in a mocking tone while turning on the water. "Loose the pants Mr. Fitz."

I did what she commanded and cornered her by the shower door. "How's that, Miss Montgomery?"

"Oh. Very good ." Her voice was also low and laced with seduction.

I opened the shower and pushed her against the wall. I grin before I kissed her. She licked my lips requesting entrance. I opened a little and she threw her tongue into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss with the new idea that was forming in my head. I spun her around and thrusted three fingers up her vagina. Aria screams in joy at this unexpected surprise. I caress my hand up her thigh. I suck on her neck as she motivates me. "Yeah, oh Ezra. Ezra!"

"Say my name. Say it," I nibble on her ear.

"Ezra. Oh Ezra, Yea-Oh my GOD! Right there! Right there!"

I smiled as she fell limp in my arms. Shaking from the powerful orgasm I just worked her up to.

"Oh my god, that was amazing," she gasped

"Yeah." I say out of breath myself. "Want some breakfast?" I smirk at her.

"Ha, Yeah" she grins back as I help her to stand.

* * *

**_Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews I'll continue! I hope it wasnt too short! the next will be longer!_**


End file.
